kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Harmless
'Mostly' Harmless, AlisonClaire (Ali or AC)'s chatroom which was awarded to her by jim in early 2008. Previously named 'Castles Must Die,' Ali opted to rename it after Earth's description in "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." This caused overexaggerated anger among the room's regulars (some of whom are still around today). The name change was actually appreciated but in accordance with clique rules, the new 'guy' must always be made fun of in someway. (We still do sometimes, even though she's not so new.) In the presentday, the conversation can range from the newest article from online news websites, webcomics, websites with humorous intents, or the intellectual capabilities of various newcomers. Never fear however, there are many mods who watch over us whenever they can, from the standard room mods: AlisonClaire, Jilli, Takumashii, Leavescat, Shadow42, SweetyWrapper, to mods who are spiritually bound to other rooms but enjoy a visit or two. If you decide to visit us, please respect our rights to read comprehensive English, respect the codes of conduct as much as possible, and don't follow Alison asking if you can be a mod. We do not have any spare towels, please bring your own. ''Kongregatus Plerumque Inermis'' AlisonClaire Alison Claire Huffman, Staff member of Kongregate working out of her home. Enjoys long walks on the beach, being called 'Ali', and setting her status to 'away' whenever possible. No fawning, stalking, or nudging. We will defend her till our dying breath. "The lamest person ever" - Teakettle Moderators Jilli Alison's sister, makes sporadic visits, always entertaining. Takumashii He's from Canada, eh. Sweetywrapper Is only a Sweety when she's a Sweety, but when she's not Sweety she's just a Wrapper. ^_^ Shadow42 Our newest room mod; "Secsy" Regulars JetLag, Has never had JetLag, ever. Spivsy Spivsy sells things on the black market osiris6607 What an idiot. Lordkronos CometShade Oldest regular, the one who makes it 'Mostly' cal010 Definitely the coolest person here. According to cal. >_> winwinwe A habitual liar who happens to be a rat.(spivsy: no you're not. winwinwe: Yes I am) Always attracts the attention of an angry mob and is widly hated. Also Psychotic. ManOfMotion Shows up randomly, tells lame jokes about mothers and Soviet Russia. Teakettle Has entered a semi-abusive relationship with all the female mods. Winwinwe's rants that don't mean much Trolls are in MH, and unlike other rooms, we do not always have a mod. If you suck at not feeding the trolls don't come here you worthless waster of space. Often a losse troll will come into the room with a full pot of barrel rolls and 'your mom' jokes; Don't Freakin' post, the regulars or mods will handle it. Just shut up and don't lose your pants. If you see a troll, get your eyes checked. Some regulars have pet trolls, chill the heck out. If a newbie comes in, don't worry, we're all just trying to give him/her a trial by fire. Idiots. Say that word once in your mind. Idiots. Here's a protip: In MH we don't care about your trollness(much) If your an idiot, however you will get an insanely large tongue lashing by everyone. If you have to talk about your 'gangsta style' while trying to get people to listen, don't come here. In conclusion trolling is not much diffrent then being an idiot in MH